


Won The Battle

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fucking him is like being at war.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for vlorahp's prompt "war" at Marguerite_26's One Word Prompts comment fest.

Fucking him is like being at war. Scratching and biting and wrestling each other across the floor. Until one's beneath the other and can't escape, but that's only the beginning.

Harry splits Malfoy's lip with his kiss, and keeps kissing him as the taste of blood fills both their mouths. He keeps going and Malfoy kisses him back, matching him, refusing to give in. Then Harry bites down, vicious as he never is with anyone else, and Malfoy breaks: a pained hitch of breath, a moan of pain.

It's the only way to really lose this game between them, and Harry can't hold back the smirk against Malfoy's bloodied lips.

With a snarl like an angry cat, Malfoy reaches up and pulls Harry's hair, hard. Harry yelps, and Malfoy laughs. His eyes look half-mad, pale and laughing and furious. He shifts under Harry, his hips deliberately swelling against him, and the heat of his erection brushes Harry's arse.

God _damn_ it.

"You want it," Malfoy says in a breathless attempt at a drawl. "Don't pretend you don't, you're fucking squirming against it you little - "

Harry shuts him up with a hand over his mouth and reaches for his wand. Malfoy immediately bites down, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Harry's palm. Harry _howls_ but he yells the words of the undressing spell through the pain, and Malfoy stills for a moment, startled. It's all Harry needs. He pulls his hand away, and the pain and the heat is blinding but the lust and adrenaline matters more - he reaches behind him for Malfoy's cock and sinks down.

Malfoy cries out. Harry's breathless - Malfoy's cock feels huge inside his unprepared hole - but he grins in victory. Malfoy's shocked, wide eyes gone black with lust, and he's frozen beneath Harry while Harry works himself onto his cock.

Malfoy didn't know Harry had slicked himself beforehand. _Element of surprise, Malfoy_ , Harry thinks smugly.

Then Malfoy's cock brushes his prostate, and Harry lets an unguarded sound of pleasure from his mouth.

Malfoy's eyes light up.

They're back on even ground, and instantly they're moving again: Harry riding Malfoy, trying to avoid his own prostate while he gives Malfoy the ride of his life. Malfoy grabbing Harry's cock and working it, and he knows just what Harry likes, the flick of a thumb just under the head and working his hand round. Harry reaching to pinch and twist Malfoy's nipples, cos Malfoy always chokes on lust when Harry does that. His face goes limp for a moment, defenceless against Harry's touch, and Harry feels desire rush through him.

Then Malfoy's stroking Harry's shoulder and thigh with his free hand, because he knows how much Harry likes that. Harry clenches his teeth and clenches around Malfoy's cock in the same instant.

They keep moving, straining together and straining apart. Harry's whole body wounds tighter as they go, from competition and adrenaline, from lust and the long spiral towards orgasm. Malfoy's panting now, his pale skin blotchy, his mouth swollen from Harry's abuse. Harry leaves off his nipples and grabs at his wrists, holding Malfoy down.

Malfoy shouts, a wordless cry of rage, and his body arches in defiance. In lust, too. Malfoy hates that Harry knows this about him, knows that he loves to be held down. He squirms and fights, wrenching his whole body against Harry's grip. Harry holds on like grim death - he's got a weight advantage, and he keeps out of reach of Malfoy's teeth, but Malfoy's got a habit of surprising him. He grins and holds on, imprinting his grip onto Malfoy's bruisable skin. He'll leave his fucking fingerprints scattered over Malfoy's body, and tomorrow the robes will fall back and his colleagues will see the bruises manacling Malfoy's wrists.

Harry clenches and shifts against Malfoy's cock. It's glorious, and the feeling of victory compounds the heat in his core. The friction inside him is making it hard to focus, but he's going to win. Harry pants out his first words since this started.

"You love this, Malfoy. Don't know why you keep fighting me when you just want me to hold you down and fuck you til you can't move - "

Malfoy yells, a shout of inarticulate fury and lust, his eyes dark and mouth scarlet. Even knowing he'll get hurt, Harry can't resist it, so maybe he's lost after all: he kisses him.

Malfoy's mouth is hot from Harry's earlier bite, it's slick, and Harry kisses him and sucks his lower lip and sees stars behind his eyes. Malfoy doesn't bite, for a wonder; instead his mouth goes slack under Harry's. Harry takes advantage, and then he feels Malfoy's hips stutter under his, and Malfoy comes.

Silently. Harry's not sure what that means, if he still won, but it doesn't matter any more. Because the lust and the feeling of Malfoy giving it up to him, all that pleasure forced onto him by Harry, is bringing Harry over the edge too and he couldn't stop it if he tried. He yells into Malfoy's mouth and comes over Malfoy's stomach as his hands close yet tighter over Malfoy's wrists. Straddling him, taking his own pleasure from Malfoy's body. Surely that's a kind of victory. Right?

Then Harry moves, staggering away on wobbly limbs. Dressing and not looking at Malfoy's limp body and fucked-out expression. He tried lingering in the afterglow of victory once, and what Malfoy's fingernails did then almost made him cry.

Harry doesn't know why he keeps doing this. Maybe it's the war fucking him up, or maybe the Dursleys didn't hug him enough, or maybe it's just that Draco Malfoy always drove him past the edge of reason and now Malfoy has a gorgeous arse and a thick cock and his nasty smirk plays over lush lips. He doesn't know. He's not sure he cares, either.

He's going to keep doing it, because with Malfoy, compromise is surrender.


End file.
